Last Resort (ability)
Last Resort is a recurring ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It has also been associated with Hope Estheim, acting as his Limit Break-type ability. Appearances Final Fantasy XI Last Resort is an ability for Dark Knights. It becomes available at level 15 and is usable once every 5 minutes. The ability will increase a Dark Knight’s Attack characteristic by 15% while it will drop his Defense characteristic by 15% as well. It creates a considerable amount of Enmity. This status lasts for 3 minutes. In the past, it would only last for 30 seconds, and generally this means that Last Resort is only used by Dark Knights just before using a Weapon skill. It is now a staple ability among Dark Knights. Final Fantasy XIII Last Resort is Hope's Full ATB skill available to him at the ninth stage of the Crystarium. Its animation greatly resembles that of Holy from Final Fantasy X. Last Resort shuffles through the list of enemies dealing a single hit to each until all eight hits have been distributed. Last Resort is a magical attack that uses the Magic stat to calculate damage. Last Resort ignores magical resistance, but also ignores weaknesses; it will deal 100% damage whether the target is resistant, normal, or weak to the element in question. Last Resort can be affected by Commando bonus, Faith/Faithra, and Defaith, but is not affected by Deshell, Shell on enemy, or enhanced element spells like Enfire. Last Resort gains a special effect when used against a staggered foe, when its ability to amass chain bonuses increases significantly, meaning it can be used to quickly bring an opponent's chain gauge to 999.9%. However, because Last Resort shuffles between targets, it is impossible to land all eight attacks on the staggered foe unless there is only one opponent. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Lightning performs Last Resort on Bhunivelze after their final battle. Final Fantasy Tactics S Last Resort is Hope's Special Ability. Final Fantasy Dimensions Last Resort is the level 14 ability of the Dark Knight class, learned for 380 AP. For the cost of 10 MP, the user will inflict the Doom status on themselves, but at the same time will increase all of their stats. Final Fantasy Dimensions II ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Last Resort is an exclusive reactive ability that costs 18 CP to equip. It is activated in Battle Music Sequences (BMS) when a boss-class enemy appears. It deals damage in direct proportion to Magic and Spirit. It is learned by Hope (level 40). Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Wol's Ultimate becomes Last Resort if the player's deck is set with a "Hope's Guise" Job card, available from Batch 1 of the Lightning Resurrection crossover event in early September 2017. Last Resort is a multi-target Light-elemental magic attack that can deplete the enemies' Break gauges. Its invocation is accompanied by one of several quotes originally used by Hope (e.g. "Clear the way! Fire!!") Gallery Last_resort_ffxiii.png|''Final Fantasy XIII. LRFFXIII Last Resort.png|Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. FFD Last Resort.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. DFFOO Last Resort.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Last Resort.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Last Resort - Dark Knight (M) SSR.png|Final Fantasy: Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Last Resort - Hope UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR). FFAB Last Resort - Hope Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend). FFAB Last Resort - Hope Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend). FFAB Last Resort Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend). FFAB Last Resort - Hope Legend UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR Legend). FFRK Last Resort Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Last Resort.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper''. FFBE Last Resort.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' (4★). FFBE Last Resort 2.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' (5★). FFBE Last Resort.gif|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' (4★). MFF Last Resort.png|''Mobius Final Fantasy. Category:Recurring Limit Breaks Category:Signature abilities